Complicité
by Lucachu
Summary: Zelda réalise que Link s'est endormi alors qu'il montait la garde. La tentation est trop grande pour qu'elle n'en profite pas pour le taquiner un petit peu. Petit OS se déroulant dans l'univers de BOTW. Présence de spoilers sur les souvenirs de Link.


**Note de l'auteur :**

Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire à nouveau sur ce jeu que j'aime tant.

Dans la version française de _BOTW_, le roi vouvoie sa fille mais tutoie Link (à l'exception de la version canadienne où les deux sont tutoyés). Sous son identité de vieil homme, il l'appelle « mon garçon ». Je pense que le roi a une certaine affection pour Link, peut-être qu'il était ami avec son père ?

**Avertissement :**

_The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. Présence de spoilers sur les souvenirs de Link.

* * *

Avec amusement, la princesse Zelda observe son chevalier. Link est assis dans l'herbe du jardin royal, sa tête penchant doucement d'avant en arrière. Ses mains tiennent encore son épée dont il inspectait la lame avant de s'assoupir.

Zelda ne lui en veut pas, au contraire. Son chevalier a monté la garde plusieurs nuits successives devant sa chambre suite à un complot nocturne raté. Des assassins ont tenté de lui ôter la vie, mais leur complice n'a pas été encore trouvé. Face aux plans trouvés sur leurs corps, il est évident qu'un traître réside au château. La pensée même qu'elle puisse le fréquenter au quotidien l'effraie. Elle craint les serviteurs et les gardes. Les sheikahs mènent l'enquête mais n'ont pour l'instant aucune piste.

Zelda sait que Link est épuisé et manque de sommeil. Des cernes ornent ses yeux. Il était censé veiller sur elle tandis qu'elle méditait.

Zelda tourne autour du dormeur. Son visage est parfaitement serein, rien ne semble pouvoir troubler son sommeil. Elle le détestait au début, lui le chevalier si parfait, le maître de l'épée de légende. Elle le haïssait lui et ses silences, lui qui encaissait ses colères sans un mot.

Elle l'exécrait jusqu'à ce qu'il la sauve des yigas dans le désert Gerudo. À partir de ce moment là, Zelda a commencé à le voir d'un regard différent et s'est efforcée d'apprendre à le connaître. À comprendre qu'il est comme elle, que tous attendent beaucoup de lui et qu'il porte un lourd fardeau. Un fardeau qui le pousse à s'enfermer dans le mutisme.

Au fur et à mesure que Link s'est ouvert à elle, Zelda s'est éprise de lui. Ses colères et ses fuites envers Link se sont transformées en confiance et en moments de partages. Link lui a appris à gagner en assurance en équitation. Elle a pu développer une relation avec sa monture. Zelda ne cherche plus à se débarrasser de Link et est heureuse de passer du temps avec lui.

Pourtant, Zelda ne peut s'empêcher de la taquiner occasionnellement. Cela est plus fort qu'elle. Si Link la protège et est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour elle ; jamais il ne lui rappelle ses devoirs de princesse. Il n'est pas là, comme son père, a lui ordonné sans cesse de retourner méditer. Il n'imite pas les nobles, à se comporter de manière guindée dans l'unique but de lui plaire.

Mais parfois, il est impossible à Zelda de résister à l'envie de taquiner son chevalier. Elle sait que Link ne s'emportera pas contre elle. Il ne lui a rien dit lorsqu'elle a tenté de lui faire manger de force une grenouille. Et ses grimaces sont amusantes.

Il ne pourra de toute manière rien lui reprocher. Elle devine qu'il sera honteux en réalisant qu'il s'est assoupi à son poste.

À présent, Zelda ne peut résister à cette nouvelle occasion qui se présente devant elle. La princesse avance doucement et s'assoit pour faire face au dos du chevalier.

D'une main agile, elle défait la queue-de-cheval de Link. Sa chevelure retombe sur ses épaules, glissant sur sa nuque et le haut de sa tunique. Zelda n'a encore jamais vu les cheveux de Link libres. Leur longueur l'a surprend et l'amuse à la fois. Ils ne sont pas doux et soyeux comme les siens, qu'elle entretient avec soin, aidée par ses servantes.

Les mèches ne sont pas à toutes à la même longueur. Elles ont un léger aspect sauvage à cause de leur côté un peu hirsute. Le guerrier ne soucie pas réellement de son apparence contrairement à elle dont l'allure doit toujours être parfaite. Elle représente Hyrule, elle ne peut se permettre d'afficher une tenue négligée.

Doucement, Zelda commence à réaliser deux tresses de chaque côté de la tête de Link. Ses gestes sont lents, elle craint de le réveiller. Zelda jette régulièrement des regards, surveillant que personne ne puisse juger de son action.

Zelda termine de coiffer Link, attachant les deux tresses ensemble, à l'arrière de sa tête. La princesse s'écarte pour contempler le résultat. Link ne s'est toujours pas réveillé mais il semble commencer à s'agiter davantage dans son sommeil.

– Il manque encore quelque chose...

N'ayant pu s'empêcher de murmurer ses pensées, Zelda cueille une fleur et la glisse dans les cheveux de Link. La princesse s'écarte ensuite de nouveau et est cette fois satisfaite. L'aspect androgyne de Link est renforcé, lui donnant une allure plus féminine.

Zelda le trouve adorable, lui l'homme qu'elle aime, immobile telle une poupée. La princesse cherche à tâtons la tablette sheikah à sa ceinture, ne quittant pas son chevalier du regard. Zelda souhaite immortaliser ce moment, garder ce souvenir pour elle.

Link ouvre alors lentement les yeux. Apercevant sa princesse, le chevalier s'empresser de sortir de son sommeil et de se mettre dans une posture plus polie. Sa lame ne lui échappe pas un instant des mains. Zelda parvient à ranger la tablette sans qu'il ne la voit.

– Tout va bien, tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre au garde-à-vous.

Link lui offre un regard interrogateur et honteux. Zelda sait qu'il attend une réponse, qu'il s'agit de sa manière de lui poser une question. Peut‑être attend‑il se faire sermonner.

Le chevalier ne semble toujours pas avoir remarqué sa plaisanterie. Elle n'a pas encore besoin de se justifier, et rien ne lui dire pour le moment est beaucoup plus amusant. Zelda doit se retenir de ne pas rire.

– Tout va bien, j'ai terminé ma méditation... sans grand succès hélas.

Link ne prononce pas un mot, fidèle à ses habitudes. Il se contente d'acquiescer doucement de la tête. Ses yeux sont alors soudainement attirés par quelque chose. Son épée retourne dans son fourreau en quelques secondes. Link s'accroupit et met un genou à terre. Son mouvement fait tomber la fleur dans l'herbe. Link la remarque à peine. Il tourne son regard vers le sol, baissant son visage. Zelda sait parfaitement dans quelles conditions Link se comporte ainsi.

En présence de son père, le roi Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.

Zelda se tourne en direction de son père. Sa posture est droite et majestueuse. Son aura est celle d'un dirigeant, pleine de prestance et de charisme. Malgré qu'il s'agisse de son propre père, elle se sent légèrement intimidée. Elle redresse instinctivement son corps, imitant sa posture.

– Père...

– Ma fille, vous revenez de votre méditation ?

– Oui Père.

La princesse craint que son père ne veuille la réprimander, qu'il n'aborde le sujet de son pouvoir qui tarde à se manifester. Elle suit son regard, qui dévie quelques instants sur Link. Zelda se mord l'intérieur de la joue, refoulant ses émotions. Link ignore encore son changement de coiffure, son père va-t-il critiquer son apparence, la jugeant indigne d'un guerrier ? Le chevalier continue de baisser les yeux face à son roi, ne remarquant rien de son changement d'expression. Rhoam a un angle de vue parfait sur sa tête.

S'il elle lui explique qu'elle a profité de son sommeil, Link risque de recevoir des réprimandes. Son père est juste, mais sévère. Link subira sa colère si Rhoam apprend qu'il n'a pas assuré son devoir. Peut‑être que son père n'a pas vu Link assoupi. Il peut encore croire que Link endurait un caprice et non qu'elle profitait de son instant de faiblesse.

La bouche du roi s'ouvre, mais Zelda le devance.

– Oui Père, je vais retourner étudier mes leçons de diplomatie au lieu de perdre mon temps en enfantillage. Vous avez parfaitement raison.

Rhoam ne prononce pas un mot durant quelques instants. Il lui faut de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

– Hâtez-vous de rejoindre votre professeur, que je n'apprenne pas que vous tentez d'échapper à votre instruction.

– Oui Père.

Zelda s'exécute, suivit de Link. Son père aurait pu être bien plus sévère, elle le sait. Son père n'a montré que de la clémence. Il a à peine évoqué le sujet de sa méditation. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe lorsqu'elle entre dans le château, hors de portée de la vision du roi.

Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle aurait laissé Link se faire réprimander sans intervenir. Peut‑être même qu'elle aurait pris un certain plaisir.

– Vous n'aviez pas à me couvrir.

La princesse s'arrête et se tourne vers son chevalier. Rares sont les fois où il prend la parole le premier. Elle aime le son sa voix qu'elle entend si peu.

– Tu accumules les nuits blanches en garde, il est normal que tu aies besoin de sommeil.

– Il est de mon devoir de veiller sur vous.

– Je ne suis plus à une réprimande de plus ou de moins par mon père...

Le visage de Zelda s'assombrit. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas éveillé son pouvoir, elle sera la déception de la famille royale. Elle en a parfaitement conscience.

Link tend sa main vers elle, pour lui offrir quelque chose . Zelda reconnaît la fleur dont elle a orné ses cheveux. Les joues de Zelda rougissent légèrement, non pas parce qu'il a compris sa taquinerie, mais parce qu'elle voit là un signe d'affection. L'expression du chevalier est neutre, impossible de savoir à quoi il pense.

– Merci, Link.

Elle saisit la fleur et la glisse dans l'une de ses manches. Zelda songe à la garder précieusement entre les pages de son journal et à la faire sécher. À défaut de garder une image dans la tablette sheikah, elle aura toujours le petit morceau de végétal.

Le duo se remet en route, en direction de la salle d'étude où le professeur de diplomatie attend la princesse. L'hylien lui dispensant les cours la connaît depuis qu'elle est enfant, il est très pointilleux sur la ponctualité.

De temps à autre, Zelda lance quelques regards à Link. Son expression est toujours aussi impénétrable mais son visage montre des signes évidents de fatigue.

Aucune autre parole n'est échangée jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la pièce. Zelda s'apprête à rejoindre son professeur lorsqu'elle entend son père.

– Attendez un instant.

Zelda obéit, tout comme Link qui s'agenouille à nouveau devant son roi.

– Père ? Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt... Je me rendais à ma leçon comme vous le voyez.

– Je le sais ma fille. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec ton chevalier un moment.

La princesse sent un brin de panique s'installer en elle. Son père a dû comprendre, ou entendre leur petite conversation dans le couloir.

– Rejoignez votre professeur ma fille. Laissez-nous seule.

– Père je...

– Vous savez que votre professeur déteste les retards.

Rhoam attend que sa fille obéisse et referme soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Le roi se retrouve seul avec Link.

– Relève-toi mon garçon.

Link s'exécute, se positionnant debout dans une posture parfaitement droite.

– Je sais que tu t'es endormi et que ma fille a voulu te couvrir.

Le chevalier ne répond rien. Le roi reprend la parole face à son silence. Rhoam connaît les habitudes sociales de Link. S'il lui donne pas l'autorisation de s'exprimer, il ne le fera pas.

– Tu as la permission de parler librement.

– Je mérite tout châtiment que vous estimerez approprié votre Altesse.

– Pour cela il aurait fallu que tu sois en poste. Ne t'avais-je pas donner la permission de prendre congé aujourd'hui ?

Face au cumul de nuits de blanches de Link pour assurer la protection de sa fille et à la tentative d'assassinat, Rhoam a demandé à ce que le nombre de gardes sheikahs soit augmenté. Link devait se reposer, et non veiller sur la princesse.

Ce sont les sheikahs, assurant dans l'ombre le bon déroulement de la méditation de Zelda, qui l'ont informé de la présence du chevalier. Link n'était pas censé être là, et Zelda ne le savait visiblement pas. Le chevalier a dû bien se garder de l'avertir qu'il devait être en repos.

– Le complice des assassins n'a pas encore été trouvé. Je ne peux laisser la princesse seule.

– T'épuiser à la tâche ne la protègera pas. As-tu seulement remarqué ce que ma fille à fait à tes cheveux durant ton sommeil ?

La honte envahit Link. Il passe rapidement une main à sa chevelure, sentant deux tresses se rejoignant en queue-de-cheval. Ridicule, il est ridicule, et il faut que ce soit son roi qui lui fasse remarquer. Si un assassin avait agit à ce moment-là, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas plus remarqué que Zelda.

Le cri de Zelda fend soudain l'air. Link n'attend pas une seconde de plus, il ouvre brutalement la porte et dégaine son épée. Le chevalier découvre avec horreur la princesse acculée contre un mur par son professeur de diplomatie. L'hylien tient un poignard à la main.

– J'avais donné tous les plans à ses imbéciles et je dois moi-même me salir les mains !

Link bondit sur l'homme, épée en avant. Le traître s'écroule au sol, un air d'incompréhension se figeant sur son visage.

Zelda, encore sous le choc, s'écarte du mur. Elle connaissait depuis des années son professeur, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il la trahirait. Il était un allié de confiance, et non un ennemi.

Des soldats hyliens et des sheikahs accourent dans la pièce. Ils réalisent que le chevalier a déjà éliminé tout danger. Les guerriers de l'ombre se placent autour du corps, commençant à l'examiner.

A son tour, Rhoam Bosphoramus entre. Il se dirige vers sa fille et lui attrape la main pour la rassurer.

– Père...

– C'est fini ma fille. Je vais ordonner que vous soyez conduite à vos quartiers pour vous remettre de vos émotions.

Zelda acquiesce. Link se dirige vers elle, prêt à continuer à assurer sa protection. Le roi l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main.

– Cette fois c'est une obligation chevalier. Les gardes se chargeront seuls de la protection de ma fille. Prendre du repos aujourd'hui et pour les deux jours à venir, voilà mes ordres.

Le roi lui offre un grand sourire avant de suivre sa fille quittant la pièce. Zelda est encore trop perturbée pour prêter attention à ce que son père vient de dire. Link comprend que Rhoam ne lui en veut pas mais qu'il le forcera à se reposer s'il s'entête. Et il sait qu'il en a grand besoin.

Il doit placer sa main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler un bâillement.

Maintenant que le complice a été mis hors d'été de nuire, il sait qu'il pourra s'endormir sans crainte.


End file.
